The Day of Awakening
by Bluestarshine
Summary: This is the story of how my avatar Blue joined Chrom and his army ( A Fire Emblem Awakening Fanfiction )


"Well we have to do something." A voice said.  
"What do you propose we do then?" Another one said.  
"I don't know." The voice was more clear.  
I opened my eyes to find to beings above me, my head hurt and I felt like I was going to pass out.  
"You're awake." The man said.  
"Hey there." The girl said.  
"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, here give me your hand." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I staggered to stand up straight, he helped me position myself and I looked at them both.  
"You ok?" He said.  
"Yes thank you Chrom." A pain went through my body.  
"Oh then you know who I am?" He didn't look confused, just happy.  
"I uh...no it just came to me." I grabbed my head, it ached like a thousand jolts of thunder.  
"Well...ok then, what's your name?"  
I grabbed my head. His words echoed through my ears.  
"I don't...don't know." I expected them to walk away.  
"I know what this is called, AMNESIA!" She yelled.  
I was confused at the thought of her words, maybe she was right.  
"It's called a load of Pegasus dung." An older man said behind Chrom.  
"Now Fredrick what if it's true?" He said smiling at Fredrick.  
His words were so calm and collected, he seemed like he came from a prestigious family.  
"Excuse Fredrick the wary over there." He laughed a bit.  
"A title I shall wear with pride mi lord." Mi lord ?  
"We are the Sheppards." Chrom said.  
"You tend sheep in full armor?" I said confusingly."  
Yes and what a job it is." Fredrick said.  
"Well I guess introductions should be ordered." I am Chrom, but that you already knew." The delicate one over there is my sister Lissa." Lissa started stomping.  
"I AM NOT DELICATE." She yelled.  
"And that is Fredrick." The man bowed at me and I bowed as well.  
A sudden rush of energy went through my body.  
"I...my name's Blue, it just came to me."  
He smiled and nodded,"it's nice to meet you Blue."  
"CHROM LOOK." She screamed.  
I looked to wear she pointed, a saw a town on fire. People were screaming and I saw these ruffians chasing after stragglers.  
'Lissa, Fredrick, let's go." Chrom tugged at his sword.  
"What about him?" Fredrick said.  
"Unless he's on fire he can wait."  
They all started running, they looked as if they had done this before. I looked to the ground to see a book and a bronze sword. I picked them up and sheathed the sword in my leather strap. I fixed my coat and headed towards the town. I could see the flow of battle as I approached them, Chrom and Fredrick were armed and Lissa had a staff. The ruffians had swords and bows. I saw all of this in nearly a second before and arrow was launched at me.  
"Blue why did you follow us?" Chrom said as he drove his sword into a ruffian's chest.  
"Please have me, I'm armed and know away around a battle, i'm a tactician!" I screamed at him. The words I yelled out made me blush intensely.  
"Very well, welcome aboard partner." He smiled and continued to kill.  
Fredrick was protecting them both, Lissa mended their wounds. Before it even appeared I sensed it, the threat of danger.  
"Chrom duck!" He did and sliced the guy who shot the arrow in half.  
"Thanks Blue."  
"We await your orders." They all said.  
Three enemies left, no casualties or injuries. It seemed to be going ok.  
"Fredrick I want you to have Chrom ride with you and kill those archers. Lissa will stay with me and we'll kill their leader."  
They didn't question me on my order, but they simply obeyed. Me and Lissa ran to the leader and he smirked at us.  
"You two think you can kill me?" He laughed.  
"No, but we might stand a chance." Lissa said and prepared to heal me at all cost.  
I ran towards him with my sword in hand, I swiftly swung it but he blocked it. I tried again, again, and again.  
"You'll die before you can kill me boy." He swung his sword and I blocked it but got knocked back.  
I fell to my feet and couldn't move, my body must be tired.  
"Blue get up!" Lissa said in fear.  
He knelt down so he could see my face before he killed me.  
"Goodbye." He moved his arm up and before he could swing I shot something at him.  
"Thunder." I said and he launched off me and hit a wall.  
I continued firing more and more at him until I could actually stand up. This was the power of magic. I charged up a powerful one and shot it at him. He fell to the ground and started bleeding out.  
"You think you've won, but this is only the beginning." His eyes closed and his breath stopped.  
I looked behind me to find Chrom smiling at me again.  
"Good job Blue. What do you say about becoming the Sheppard's new tactician.  
From that day on I became their new tactician. I never expected too, but it just happened. And i'm glad I did, because from when I met him, my life changed.

My Fire Emblem Awakening personal fan fiction with my avatar Blue XD


End file.
